


THA L3GEND OF ZELDIO

by MagicCasper



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Parody, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCasper/pseuds/MagicCasper
Summary: IT'S A FUNNY ZELDA ADVENTURE BOI.





	1. TH4 S7R0NG B3G1NN1NG.,.,.,.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousTang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousTang/gifts), [hidd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hidd).



THISA asstory about a young boi. his naME is l0nk. l0nk must go an an epic journey to defeat the evil pizard ganondalf. and he must also rescue the mighty fine teenage mutant ninja princess zeldio. once zeldio is free from ganondalf's reign of terror she can finally see what life is a head of her....

 

SUBCHAPTER 1. A SMALLER CHAPTER.

once upon a bed young l0nk was resting in said bed. and he woke up and he all up and was in a house. this was very odd. l0nk didn't exist before now. how could he then be in a house? he decided the best person to ask was the best person in the world but who is that? well you see my little gangsta thugger the best person ever than my little hunger baby jimi hendrixxxtencion. good thing for l0nk jimi hendrixxxtencion was living not far from here maybe a mile or a half even. he decided the best thing to start to do is began wlaking the road. little did l0nk know. up ahead on the road thhere was the evil wizard.... DEATH GUN!!!!!!!!!!1

  * this
  * is
  * l0nk




	2. fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHHwhwhwhHWhWHHWHDAPBEHI JÄ,L.NDVXCVBXB

you guys you don't even know man l0nk he went on that shit and it was his day that day he went today to many places across the nation of highrulezz to rescue the teenage mutant ninja princess zeldio.. little did he know that today he would facea trap. not the remix trap. not the fuckboi trap. this was indeed a trap like in star wars u no. he faced off against the lead lorder JIZZY PIZZY ina battle that could never end and he won it ended on aprill fools day today is april fools day and everybody knows this ain't no hoe u no zeldio ain't aon a mission she gon find the fine fuck all you bithces


	3. LIKE A BILLION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TH FUCK DO WE NEED YOU NEED A SUMMARY FOREMAN? JSUTIE READ THE CMOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!pizza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhahaha

> **YO BOI IT'S YA _BOI THE BEST BOY IN TOWN HE'S LIKE SUCH A FCUCKING CUNY YO  ~~HE EVEN KNOWS THE BEST~~_**
> 
>  
> 
> **__**NEXT THING YOU KNOW IT SON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still a funyn


End file.
